Robot
A Robot is a character who have some parts of their body, or their entire body changed to cybernetic parts to improve their performance and abilities. This is done through a process commonly referred to as 'roboticisation' or 'automation'. The most known groups to have automated warriors in their ranks are the Lin Kuei Clan, Tekuni Clan, and the Mishima Corporation make robots of their own. Please note that this Wiki, more or less, takes the terms robot and cyborg in the same meaning. Known Robots *Sektor (Robot LK-9T9): Was the first to undergo this process of automation, and he would prove to be the Lin Kuei's biggest success. The Lin Kuei programmed the robots to do their bidding, and Sektor's main objective was to seek out and kill Sub-Zero, who left the clan after refusing to be transformed into machinery. Sektor was devoid of a soul, lost all human emotions, and has never succeeded in his missions. *Cyrax (Robot LK-4D4): Was the second Lin Kuei warrior who was turned into a roboto, Domo Arigato. However, Cyrax was captured by Sub-Zero, reprogrammed to "good side", and permanently malfunctioned. He was then found by Sonya Blade and Jax Briggs, and was partially returned to his human state. In gratitude, Cyrax joined the Special Forces. *Smoke (Robot LK-7T2): Was the third and only member of the clan to be forcefully transformed into a robot against his will. After returning from a mission, he and Sub-Zero learned of the Lin Kuei's plans to transform their members into robots. The two fled; Sub-Zero escaped, but Smoke was captured and forced to become a cyborg. Although Sub-Zero was eventually able to help him rediscover his humanity and restore him to the side of good, Smoke still decided to serve evil and venture to Outworld to work for Kahn's Army. Hopelessly imprisoned for failing too many missions, he was forced to shut down. Afterwards, Smoke was found by Noob Sailbot and he reactivated, along with some tampering of his machinery, turning him into an enenra. The two would form a strong team called Noob-Smoke. This team is still alive to this day. At least temporarily. *Robot Sub-Zero (Robot LK-52O): Subby replaced Smoke in Mortal Kombat 9 in our current timeline. Here, Smoke was saved, and Sub-Zero was turned into a robot against his will instead. He regained his soul almost right after automation when he engaged Kabal in combat, and helped the Earth warriors. He was later killed by an oni assassin, with his soul afterwards being one of the many claimed by Quan Chi, who later restored him to his human form after deeming technology unreliable. *Jax Briggs: His arms were replaced with robotic ones after his original organic surplus humanic arms were torn off by Ermac. Jax became half a robot with those arms, although he shall never become a full one. *JACK: JACKY is a military cyborg who was originally developed as a shock weapon by the Mishima Corporation. JACK's creators sent him to the WWE Studio to their tournaments to get rid of the Ultimate Warrior when they got tired of his never-ending winning streak. Nothing but a robot could boast his violent attacks and stupendous power. *Bloody Nancy-MC849J: Bloody was also designed and created by the Mishima crop. from a different system as JACK. Not really keen due to her size, but with the strong, sturdy armour and lustrous weaponry, it is a great defence facility used by Mishima's men. Additionally, each of its legs can hold Nancy's huge weight only by its own. *Kabal: A Black Dragon criminal turned police officer, fitted with a cybernetic life support system provided by Kano after he was burned alive by Kintaro. *Triborg: A Lin Kuei robot, who can shapeshift into four other robotos; Sektor, Cyrax, Smoke and Sub-Zero. He seeks genocide to organic life forms, however he can't even control being shut off or on so that shan't happen anytime soon. *Hydro: He is yet another Lin Kuei robot, formerly served the forces of good. *Bryan Furry: Furry was another robot who was transported to the laboratory of a man named Dr. Abel after his destruction at the hands of the Red Dragon Clan. This 90-year-old scientist was fairly famous in the underground society, working for the Mishima Corp., but Furry was originally created by the late Gregorčič Zündapp. However, at last, Abel came to the last great step of completing Bryan for his master, Heihachi Mishima. *T344 Chimpinoid: T344 was an advanced and forgotten robot created by Onaga's main Outworld factory. The robot was designed to destroy it's target rather than disable. It was used to guard the factory and to stop any threats. It was a humanoid-shaped robot with blue colouring. The robot was designed to be human-sized and had the ability to camouflage itself. *Dog's Cousin: This fella here is an ugly, smelly, good-for-nothin' trash of a robot, who was girlfriend of that scary, dumb and stupid guy called by human name Justin Bieber and boyfriend of that stupid pegasus pony Rainbow Dash! He would pee on you 10,000 times over and over until you are just a pool of his stinky pee! But do not fear, for you can just kick him, and he will fall to his deserved and grateful for you and bad for him condition called death! *Klaus Hellstromov: Hellstromov was created by Dr. Zündapp in Russian Empire in 1870. Soon after his creation, his master was captured by Zin Empire as they needed humans as their slaves. Klaus paid little to no attention to that and instead decided he would join the army and serve his country when he would be older, and he did. *Alejandro Burromuerto: The Tattaglia Burromuerto got tired of his "human weaknesses" and demanded the Dixmor Project to turn him "into a cyborg or a robot of sorts", as they got the power to do that. His wish was granted, but his robotic form did not look so fancy at all. *Metal Gear SNAKE: MGS was a bipedal walking-tank built by Doctech and named in the honour of Solid Snake. It was made after Sword Strike's final words. *CY-Berg: CY-Berg is actually a 50% human and 50% robot. He did a lot of iceberg stuff while freezing in the past with -75 degrees Celsius like Mr. Freeze would. He also claims he once lifted up Fat Boner with only ONE finger. Trivia *Son of a Bucket Robot is a toy robot. *All of the robots bleed oil. *Although Sub-Zero replaces Smoke as the automated Lin Kuei ninja against their will in Mortal Kombat 9, Raiden briefly receives a vision showing Smoke being changed into a cyborg, something that happened in original timeline. *If one were to view the Lin Kuei robotic models or Burromuerto after being damaged, it can be discovered that the head and brain are still somewhat intact through the robotic shell, although small cybernetic implants have been installed as well as their eyeballs being replaced with robotic ones. That isn't the case for Alejandro, however. *It is possibly the only species page so far that has rather very little info, but every member of the so-called race has its unique abilities explained. Gallery Sektor_&_Cyrax.jpg|Sektor and Cyrax. Smoke_MK_D.jpg|Smoke. Robotic_Sup.png|Robot Sub-Zero. Hidro.png|Hydro. Robotic_awesome_guy_killing_Derpy.jpg|Cy-Berg killing Derpy. Don_Burromuerto.png|Burromuerto. Klaus_Hellstromov_(1942-1944).png|Klaus Hellstromov. Tekuni_captured_Steven.jpg|Tekuni robots taking orders from Sektor. Sum_of_a_Buket.jpg|Son of a (biatch) Bucket Robot, a toy roboto. 3Burg.jpg|Triborg. JACK_head.jpg|JACK. Bloody_Nancy.jpg|Bloody Nancy-MC849J. Category:Species Category:Non Humans Category:MK Category:Tekken Category:Power Level over 9000!!!! Category:Characters Category:Machines Category:!